Fallen Hero
by Dream Aura v2
Summary: AU. Oneshot. Shounen-ai. Subaru/Solo. What happens when the bad guys win? What happens when Rockman doesn't save the day? What happens when the Earth's greatest hero fails?


******Disclaimer:** I do not own anything portrayed in this fanfic, which includes post-endgame storylines and EM beings. Everything is the property of Capcom, the rightful owners of the Ryuusei no Rockman franchise.

**Warnings:** AU (but its an official one, mind you), character deaths (plural), lots of angst, dark and depressing themes, shounen-ai

**Pairings:** Subaru/Solo

I was so not planning on writing this. It was a spur of the moment thing that had me frantically typing and made me stay up until 1. Damn you plot bunny! Anyway, the line of thought for this was: what happened to the Rockman in the alternate universe in the post-endgame story of RNR2? The three possibilities I came up with were a) he's dead b)he never existed in the first place and c) he turned evil and is wreaking havoc in another part of the world, which is why you don't see him when you're running around in Electopia. This fic is based around option a, and thus is very angsty and has lots of people dying. Oh, and the corruption thing is just my way of explaining why the majority of the good guys are working for Apollo Flame.

OH, and please go over to my forum! It's called 'It's Time To Fix This Place Up!' and it needs a hell lot of support! Please please please...I can't be the only person wanting some changes around here!

* * *

He stared into his blank red eyes and knew that he was dead. Irrevocably, irreversibly dead. Moisture was falling onto his inert body, and he realised that he was crying, silent tears running down his face.

He brushed his fingers against his pale cheek. He felt numb. So, so numb. Everyone he had known was gone. In the end, it had only been him, War-Rock and Solo to survive until the end. The end of humanity. Those who had been able to wave change and were on their side had been corrupted, one by one. Kizamaro had been killed by Gonta and Luna, two people that he would have trusted his life to. Amachi and Utagai were dead also, killed when AMAKEN was turned into rubble. Misora held out until the end, but she was eventually corrupted as well. She had murdered his mother before he or Solo could stop her.

No one knew how the corruption was happening. But they did know that it happened when a person was wave changed. None of them had any choice but to wave change to defend themselves. One moment they were desperately fighting to save humanity, the next they were betraying those who had trusted them. For some reason, it had not happened to him nor Solo, although in Solo's case it may have been because he wave changed differently to everyone else. For him, War-Rock had said maybe he was meant to be like that. Incorruptible. The Earth's greatest hero.

Not that any of that mattered anymore.

He had been too late. This time, he could not, did not save everyone. He had failed humanity, and now the reign of humans on the Earth was finally at an end.

He had begged War-Rock to go back to Planet FM, to save himself. But War-Rock had refused. The alien would not leave him defenceless. King Cepheus had sent as much forces as he could muster to help Earth, but they had been nowhere near powerful enough to stand up to the EM being that had brought humanity to its knees.

And now, War-Rock was dead also, killed moments after Solo had received the fatal blow. His death had distracted him for a moment, less than a second, but it had been enough. Their wave change had been viciously broken, and the alien had been murdered right in front of his eyes. He had seen the look of shock, the look of regret in War-Rock's eyes as he died. He had seen the light of awareness abruptly disappear, and War-Rock's body had dissipated, turning back into the waves that had been the source of his life.

He swept a lock of pure white hair away from Solo's face. Even without life his face was still beautiful. He pressed his lips against those cold, lifeless lips. "I love you Solo," he whispered in a cracked voice.

A shadow fell over him. He knew who it was, but looked up anyway. It was the one who had brought this all about, the one who had caused so much suffering, death and destruction. A fissure appeared in his shell of numbness, and it became a gaping hole, out of which flowed an endless tide of agony - the agony of having lost those close to him forever – anger, and hate. Such raging anger, such bitter hate.

Apollon Flame smirked as he saw the expression on the young hero's face. "So Rockman has fallen at last. My, my, I didn't know you had such a relationship with this pathetic warrior."

A tremor ran through Subaru's body, and he slowly, painfully got up onto his feet. Tears still ran down his face. He balled his fists and gave the EM being a look of total defiance, a look that held an utter lack of fear. "He is better than you in every way," he spat.

"Oh, really? So why is he dead then?" Apollon Flame asked, his smirk widening.

"Because no one is infallible; no one is invincible. Not even you," Subaru whispered, lowering his gaze to the dead warrior.

A gasp left his lips as his life was taken away. Apollon Flame let Subaru's body slide off Solo's sword. Blood dripped from the point of the sword onto the ground. The rays of the midday sun were caught on the portion of the blade not covered in blood, making it glitter."Well, I'm proving you wrong. I have conquered the Earth and there is no one left to stop me!" There was a maniacal light in the EM being's eyes.

"No..." Apollon Flame looked into Subaru's eyes and saw something, a flash of something strange, something which lurked at the edges of reality, something...inhuman. "You will fall, like your entire kind do, and Rockman will be the one to defeat you..." His voice was lower than a whisper, and yet it rang with truth and finality.

"What are you talking about? You are dead, so Rockman is dead!" Apollon Flame hissed, stabbing the sword into Subaru's body again.

Hoshikawa Subaru sighed, and breathed his last.

* * *

Rockman collapsed onto his knees, sobs wracking his body. "Subaru..." War-Rock said quietly, trailing off. His head was twisted at an awkward angle to try and look at Rockman's face.

He had defeated Apollon Flame, but what he had said would haunt him until he died. _"You are too late, Rockman! I killed you and your boyfriend, and your friends and family are either dead or lost to you! No matter what you do now, I have conquered this world!" Apollo Flame howled._

He cried for those who were gone forever, their lives taken away in a cruel twist of fate. He cried for the alien who had stayed with his other self to the very end. He cried for the Solo of this world, who he knew in his heart had loved him, the other him. He cried for this utterly impossible, but at the same time horrifyingly real alternate reality. And he cried for himself.

Subaru's prophecy had come true. Whether it was destiny or coincidence, the Rockman from an alternate universe had come and defeated Apollon Flame, and he had brought a final peace to the war torn world.


End file.
